Apollo
Early Life Born in the Dark Days, when the thirteen districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, Apollo never knew his father, a pilot in the Capitol's air force. Charon helped to crush District 13, but died as one of the few Capitol casualties. Apollo grew up in an era of peace. His mother, Pleiadella, worked as a pastry caterer to support them. But the unlucky boy grew up without the advantages of other Capitol children. They only had one avox trying to look after an apartment the size of a farmhouse. As a teen, he could only dye his skin every other week. Worst of all, only the master shower dispensed strawberry-scented bubble bath. Apollo resolved to better his situation. It discouraged him when his school friends compared him with the miserable ruffians of the outlying districts. He did find joy in watching the Hunger Games. Apollo developed his skill for manipulating words and video largely from watching the annual coverage. Work In the company of a cameraman, Apollo goes to the districts during each Hunger Games. He interviews the families of the eight remaining tributes, then edits them for Capitol audiences. He dislikes his work, since it takes him to the dirty, deprived districts, but tries to make it as short as possible. Being a part of the Games gives him a chance to see Phoenix Aeron, the enchanting widowed head gamemaker. During the rest of the year, Apollo works as a producer for various Capitol programs. His biggest hit so far has been My Avox Put Salt in My Coffee, a frightening foray into the scheming minds of some Capitol servants. Apollo has fired some of the crew who were less able to jump to conclusions. He is currently planning a spin-off titled Silent Killers: Why Avoxes and Cutlery Shouldn't Mix. Appearance Apollo tries very hard to keep up with Capitol fashions, so his appearance is constantly changing. After Alex Zervakos ridiculed him for his out-of-style purple-and-blue beard, he has resolved to never split his facial hair into only two parts again. He had a nose job performed after Moss Dorian's friend Brock injured him during the 24th Hunger Games; while undergoing the knife, he decided to have whiskers implanted. He prefers tuxedoes whenever current fashion allows. Personality He is abrasive and prides himself on this. Unlike a Flickerman, his conversational skills do not make him seem easy-going. In fact, he has been compared to an ancient army interrogator. Nevertheless, he likes luxury, parties, and especially cheese. 24th Hunger Games For these interviews, Apollo was paired with a chattering cameraman named Rigel. Their bickers are recorded in the one-shot "The Final Eight Interviews: No One Cares." He interviewed the families of remaining tributes of Aleah Armani, Nella Burchalyn, Ari Locus, Claus Hendall, Aella Dekas, Moss Dorian, Elia Zervakos, and Jules Surket. He also started to interview the father and brother of Hyre Fletching, which he counted as a waste of time when Hyre was killed. Aleah Armani aptly described him as "that boorish Capitol man" in chapter 70 of Tears of Blood, when criticizing her parents' and sisters' apathy toward her. 25th Hunger Games Apollo is placing bets against Lucian Drake and Galla Cinder, hoping that he will not have to make his first visit to coal-stained District 12. Category:Capitol Characters